Cushions for cushioning at least a portion of a body of a person are fabricated in a wide variety of configurations and using a wide variety of materials. For example, polymeric foams are often used to form cushions. Cushions have also been fabricated using what are referred to in the art as “gelatinous elastomeric materials,” “gel elastomers,” “gel materials,” or simply “gels.” These terms are used synonymously herein, and mean a plasticized elastomeric polymer composition comprising at least 15% plasticizer by weight, having a hardness that is softer than 50 on the Shore A scale of durometer, and a tensile elongation at failure of at least about 500%. Such gels, methods for making such gels, and applications in which such gels may be used are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,111, which issued May 12, 1998 to Pearce, U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,450, which issued Nov. 30, 1999 to Pearce, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,527, which issued Feb. 22, 2000 to Pearce, each of which patents is incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference.